


Horny Brothers

by c0ckslvt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fisting, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Urination, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ckslvt/pseuds/c0ckslvt
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	1. Intro

Here's a short introduction to the characters in these stories:

**Alex**

17 year old gay trans boy, 5'4, brown hair, incredibly stretchy pussy, slim and skinny build, piss slut, who has a crush on his older brother.

**Mason**

Alex's 24 year old brother, 5'11, foot long fat and cut cock, blonde hair, muscular-thick build, bisexual, loves pissing and rough sex.

**Tyler**

Alex's 19 year old boyfriend, 5.8, black hair, 8 inch cock, thick build, bisexual, who also has a crush on Alex's older brother.


	2. Alex the Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets fucked by his brother for the first time and loves it.

Alex was horny one night as Mason was taking a shower. Being the slut he is, Alex sneaked into the bathroom while Mason was behind the shower curtains. He saw Mason’s clothes on the floor and quickly went to grab his older brother's used underwear.

He ran off into the living room and sniffed Mason's dirty underwear. They smelled of sweat, and they were the most delicious thing Alex had ever smelled. Soon he started fingering himself, eventually shoving Mason’s underwear in his pussy. He loved the feeling of his brother's underwear in his pussy and shoved the cloth deeper inside him, moaning Mason's name.

Soon, Mason walked in the living room, getting out of the shower. He had a towel on, and when he saw Alex completely naked, getting off with his underwear, he stared in shock and dropped his towel. Alex stared and drooled at Mason's giant footlong cock. Mason's shock turned to excitement and a sexy smirk formed on his face when he saw that his little brother was staring at his manhood. Before Alex could react, Mason walked over to him and started eating his pussy. He licked and licked, shoving his tongue deep into his brother's pussy and tasting his own sweat from his underwear.

Mason ate Alex's pussy like it was a meal, but it was barely an appetizer. He stood up and said “I need to piss, open your mouth.” Alex opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out as the stream of hot piss came out of Mason’s huge dick and splashed all over Alex’s body. Alex moaned and gulped down the delicious piss like he was dying of thirst. He drank all of Mason's piss that he could before Mason shoved his huge cock into Alex’s pussy, still pissing. Mason filled up his brother’s insides with hot yellow piss and started fucking him.

Alex nearly screamed as his brother's whole foot long cock was shoved into his tight hole, and his yellow piss began to fill up his insides. Alex was moaning as loud as he could when Mason grabbed his underwear and shoved it into his little brother's mouth to muffle his moans. Mason finally came, shooting huge globs of thick white cum into Alex’s tight little pussy. Alex screamed and moaned as he felt the warm cum mixing with the hot piss inside of him.

Mason pulled out, letting the mixture of piss and cum pour out. Without warning, he shoved his whole fist into Alex. Alex screamed as his big brother pushed farther, eventually getting all the way to his elbow before putting another fist in Alex’s tight little pussy. Alex squirted everywhere as he was double fisted by his Mason, screaming and begging for him to give him something bigger than just his fists. Mason pulled both of his fists out harshly, leaving Alex's pussy gaping and still leaking with his own and Mason's bodily fluids.

Mason decided to wait to try the idea he had in his mind, and slapped Alex right on the pussy and the ass before leaving the room, with Alex still sniffing his brother's sweaty underwear.


End file.
